Medical tracking systems are used to track and/or determine the three-dimensional position of instruments or treatment means in a medical work space. In most cases, medical tracking systems comprise two cameras, and such systems may operate using non-visible light, e.g., using infrared light cameras that detect infrared light. The infrared light may be provided by a system-integrated infrared light source, in most cases in the form of short flashes of infrared light. These flashes are reflected by reference reflector means on instruments, patients or treatment means, from which the three-dimensional position of the instruments, patients and/or treatment means can be determined by a camera array (and integrated electronics). Examples of such an infrared tracking system are known from DE 196 39 615 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,659 B1, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Many controllable appliances are used in operation theaters, such as, for example, height-adjustable patient couches, audio and video recording appliances or operation lamps, etc. There also is data exchange between appliances in an operating theater, one example of this being the wire transfer of positional data between the medical tracking system and a medical navigation system.
With respect to controlling appliances in an operating theater, this is often realized using infrared remote controls. In operating theaters provided with an infrared tracking system that operates using very intense infrared signals, however, the infrared tracking signals can be superimposed on the control signals of the remote controls and impair the control function. Saturation of the infrared receivers of the controlled appliances also can occur.